Dental students
Dental students are in dental education training to be dentists. Personality characteristics of dental students Attitudes of dental students Ergonomics of dentistry Predicting the performance of dental students Stress amongst dental students Even in training dental students exhibit difficulties in dealing with the occupational stress of dentisttry, which reflects the stress amongst dentists later in their career ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Margraf-Stiksrud, J. (1993). Motives and expectations of dental students: Prepared for future health care tasks? D-93018 Regensburg, Germany: S Roderer Verlag. Papers *Albanese, M. A., & Jacobs, R. M. (1990). Reliability and validity of a procedure to measure diagnostic reasoning and problem-solving skills taught in predoctoral orthodontic education: Evaluation & the Health Professions Vol 13(4) Dec 1990, 412-424. *Ardenghi, D. M., Roth, W.-M., & Pozzer-Ardenghi, L. (2007). Responsibility in dental praxis: An activity theoretical perspective: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 19(4) 2007, 240-255. *Arn, L., Ottosson, J. O., & Perris, C. (1971). Attitudes towards mental disorders and mental care in university students: International Journal of Social Psychiatry Vol 17(4) Win 1971, 270-276. *Barman, A., Jaafar, R., & Abd. Rahim, A. F. (2007). Perception of tutors about the problem-based learning sessions conducted for medical and dental schools' students of Universiti Sains Malaysia: International Medical Journal Vol 14(4) Dec 2007, 261-264. *Barman, A., Jaafar, R., & Naing, N. N. (2006). Perception of students about the problem-based learning sessions conducted for medical and dental school's students of Universiti Sains Malaysia: Education for Health: Change in Learning & Practice Vol 19(3) Nov 2006, 363-368. *Bass, R. K., King, A. D., & Hollway, J. A. (1987). Medical students and dental students: Are they the same in goals and aspirations? In type? : Educational & Psychological Research Vol 7(3) Sum 1987, 153-163. *Bernstein, C. A., Rabkin, J. G., & Wolland, H. (1990). Medical and dental students' attitudes about the AIDS epidemic: Academic Medicine Vol 65(7) Jul 1990, 458-460. *Blanchard, E. B. (1979). A note on the clinical utility of the Rathus Assertiveness Scale: Behavior Therapy Vol 10(4) Sep 1979, 571-574. *Boroumand, S., Garcia, A. I., Selwitz, R. H., & Goodman, H. S. (2008). Knowledge and opinions regarding oral cancer among Maryland dental students: Journal of Cancer Education Vol 23(2) Apr-Jun 2008, 85-91. *Brown, J. C., & Elmore, R. T. (1982). Interpersonal skills training for dental students: Psychological Reports Vol 50(2) Apr 1982, 390. *Brown, R. S., Schwartz, J. L., Coleman-Bennett, M., & Sanders, C. F., Jr. (2000). The black and white of dental education in the United States: Enrollment and graduation trends: Journal of the National Medical Association Vol 92(11) Nov 2000, 536-543. *Canakci, V., Cicek, Y., Canakci, C. F., Demir, T., Kavrut, F., Kara, C., et al. (2004). Effect of handedness on learning subgingival scaling with curettes: A study of manikins: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(11) Nov 2004, 1463-1482. *Carson, L., Drummond, J., & Newton, J. (2004). Social Perception in the Clinical Dental Encounter: The Matched-Guise Technique Re-visited: Psychology & Health Vol 19(5) Oct 2004, 667-683. *Chng, C. L., Biernat, K. H., & Fridinger, F. (1990). A national study of the knowledge and attitudes of dental hygiene students on smokeless tobacco: Health Values: Health Behavior, Education & Promotion Vol 14(3) May-Jun 1990, 38-43. *Daniel, N., Machado, P. F., Sala, M. A., & Komesu, M. C. (2004). Attitudes of Dental Students and Dental Professionals Caring for HIV-Positive Patients in Sao Paulo, Brazil: AIDS Patient Care and STDs Vol 18(2) Feb 2004, 63-65. *DeAngelis, S. (2000). Equivalency of Computer-based and Paper-and-pencil Testing: Journal of Allied Health Vol 29(3) Fal 2000, 161-164. *DeAngelis, S. (2003). Noncognitive Predictors of Academic Performance: Going Beyond the Traditional Measures: Journal of Allied Health Vol 32(1) Spr 2003, 52-57. *Deneen, L. J. (1974). The effects of systematic human relations training on the interpersonal functioning of dental students and the characteristics of high and low functioning students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dismuke, S. E., & McClary, A. M. (1990). Evaluation of an educational program in preventive cardiology: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 6(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 99-105. *Domer, L. R. (1975). Dentist leader behavior and dental team effectiveness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Driscoll, J. M. (1997). Exploring White dental students' willingness to provide dental care to people with human immunodeficiency virus disease. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dummett, C. O., & Barens, G. (1985). Anxieties incidental to normal pigmentations of the oral mucosa: Military Medicine Vol 150(2) Feb 1985, 80-86. *Dunning, D. G., & Lange, B. M. (1989). Male and female dental students' interaction with patients: A test of sex differences: Health Communication Vol 1(3) 1989, 155-163. *Dunning, D. G., & Lange, B. M. (1993). "Direction" in male and female dental students' interaction with patients: A confirmation of similarities: Health Communication Vol 5(2) 1993, 129-136. *Ebersohn, L., & Maree, J. G. (2003). Determining selection criteria for South African dentistry students: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 33(1) Mar 2003, 61-65. *Eli, I. (1984). Professional socialization in dentistry: A longitudinal analysis of changes in students' expected professional rewards: Social Science & Medicine Vol 18(4) 1984, 297-302. *Eli, I., & Shuval, J. T. (1982). Professional socialization in dentistry: A longitudinal analysis of attitude changes among dental students towards the dental profession: Social Science & Medicine Vol 16(9) 1982, 951-955. *Freeman, R., Lindner, R. L., Rooney, J., & Narendran, S. (2000). Dental students in Northern Ireland in 1992 and 1995: Changing trends in psychological stress: Stress Medicine Vol 16(4) Jul 2000, 233-238. *Gattie, G. J., & Bisantz, A. M. (2006). The effects of integrated cognitive feedback components and task conditions on training in a dental diagnosis task: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 36(5) May 2006, 485-497. *Gough, H. G., & Hall, W. B. (1973). A prospective study of personality changes in students in medicine, dentistry, and nursing: Research in Higher Education Vol 1(2) 1973, 127-140. *Gouveia-Oliveira, A., Rodrigues, T., & Galvao de Melo, F. (1994). Computer education: Attitudes and opinions of first-year medical students: Medical Education Vol 28(6) Nov 1994, 501-507. *Hafner, J. L., & Fakouri, M. E. (1984). Early recollections of individuals preparing for careers in clinical psychology, dentistry, and law: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 24(2) Apr 1984, 236-241. *Hamby, C. L., & Shapiro, S. (1982). Females in dentistry: Variations in psychological androgyny: Psychological Reports Vol 51(3, Pt 1) Dec 1982, 863-866. *Hiler, C. (2001). Psychological consultation in dental training: Journal of Psychotherapy in Independent Practice Vol 2(3) 2001, 91-104. *Hirsch Kornreich, D. E. (1983). The relations between aptitudes and performance in dental education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoppe, M. J. (1982). Relationship of selected rater characteristics and the evaluation of a complex dental psychomotor skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jarrett, F. L., Johnson, R. A., & Darby, M. L. (1977). Creative thinking in dental hygiene students and professionals: Creative Child & Adult Quarterly Vol 2(4) Win 1977, 195-199. *Koerber, A., Crawford, J., & O'Connell, K. (2003). The Effects of Teaching Dental Students Brief Motivational Interviewing for Smoking-Cessation Counseling: A Pilot Study: Journal of Dental Education Vol 67(4) Apr 2003, 439-447. *Kolstad, R. K., Briggs, L. D., & Kolstad, R. A. (1985). Multiple-choice classroom achievement tests: Performance on items with five vs three choices: College Student Journal Vol 19(4) Win 1985, 427-431. *Kolstad, R. K., Kolstad, R. A., & Wagner, M. J. (1985). Format-dependent selection of choices on MC and MTF test items: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 19(1) Fal 1985, 27-31. *Kunovich, R. S., & Rashid, R. G. (1992). Mirror training in three dimensions for dental students: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 75(3, Pt 1) Dec 1992, 923-928. *Lajewski, W. M., Liman, J. P., Swan, K. G., & Staton, S. M. (1997). Don't know, don't care: Medical students' knowledge of and attitudes toward military medical career opportunities and medical educational cost reimbursement: Military Medicine Vol 162(12) Dec 1997, 812-816. *Machen, J. B. (1975). Simulation technique for the measurement of diagnostic skill in pedodontics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Manogue, M., Brown, G., & Foster, H. (2001). Clinical assessment of dental students: Values and practices of teachers in restorative dentistry: Medical Education Vol 35(4) Apr 2001, 364-370. *McFadden, A. B. (1973). Personality variables and perceptions of a professional school environment: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Mobley, W. H., & Goldstein, I. L. (1978). The effects of payoff on the visual processing of dental radiographs: Human Factors Vol 20(4) Aug 1978, 385-390. *Morgan, C. H., Lilley, J. D., & Boreham, N. C. (1988). Learning from lectures: The effect of varying the detail in lecture handouts on note-taking and recall: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 2(2) Apr-Jun 1988, 115-122. *Mumford, J. M., Newton, A. V., & Ley, P. (1973). Personality, pain perception and pain tolerance: British Journal of Psychology Vol 64(1) Feb 1973, 105-107. *O'Shea, R., Sowinski, J., Dietrich, C., Johnson, F., & et al. (1992). Hygiene students' conceptions of the role of the dental hygienist in smoking cessation: Health Values: The Journal of Health Behavior, Education & Promotion Vol 16(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 44-50. *O'Shea, R. M., Mendola, P., & Corah, N. L. (1991). Dental students' treatment of anxious patients: Social Science & Medicine Vol 32(2) 1991, 229-232. *Palchik, N. S., Burdi, A. R., Hess, G. E., & Dielman, T. E. (1988). Student assessment of teaching effectiveness in a multi-instructor course for multidisciplinary health professional students: Evaluation & the Health Professions Vol 11(1) Mar 1988, 55-73. *Parrish, M. J. (1975). Predoctoral training in clinical hypnosis: A national survey of availability and educator attitudes in schools of medicine, dentistry, and graduate clinical psychology: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 23(4) Oct 1975, 249-265. *Pawlik, K. (1979). Admissions test: Critical comments on a paper by Hitpass and a diagnostic assessment: Psychologische Rundschau Vol 30(1) Jan 1979, 19-33. *Ried, A. E. (1979). The development of work-related attitudes and behavior of professional recruits: A test of the functionalist argument: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 20(4) Dec 1979, 338-351. *Scheetz, J. P., & Hartley, L. S. (1982). Assessing student performance in an extramural setting: CEDR Quarterly Vol 15(3) Fal 1982, 16-18. *Smith, M. C. (1976). A comparison of the value of trainability assessments and other tests for predicting the practical performance of dental students: International Review of Applied Psychology Vol 25(2) Oct 1976, 125-130. *Stein, M. I., Lifshutz, H., & Mauss, E. A. (1983). Factor analytic study of the Kurtzman Community Dental Health Ideology Scale: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 56(1) Feb 1983, 79-82. *Stein, M. I., Lifshutz, H., Vogel, N., & Mauss, E. A. (1982). The Kurtzman Community Dental Health Ideology Scale with students in a combined degree (AB-DDS) program: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 54(1) Feb 1982, 195-200. *Stratton, T. D., Witzke, D. B., Jacob, R. J., Sauer, M. J., & Murphy-Spencer, A. (2002). Medical students' ratings of faculty teaching in a multi-instructor setting: An examination of monotonic response patterns: Advances in Health Sciences Education Vol 7(2) 2002, 99-116. *Sundin, R. H., Gaines, W. G., & Knapp, W. B. (1979). Attitudes of dental and medical students toward death and dying: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 10(1) 1979, 77-86. *ter Horst, G., Leeds, J. G., & Hoogstraten, J. (1984). Effectiveness of communication skills training for dental students: Psychological Reports Vol 55(1) Aug 1984, 7-11. *Tezel, A., Kavrut, F., Tezel, A., Kara, C., Demir, T., & Kavrut, R. (2005). Musculoskeletal Disorders in Left- and Right-Handed Turkish Dental Students: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 115(2) Feb 2005, 255-266. *Thornton, L. J., Barr, A. E., Stuart-Buttle, C., Gaughan, J. P., Wilson, E. R., Jackson, A. D., et al. (2008). Perceived musculoskeletal symptoms among dental students in the clinic work environment: Ergonomics Vol 51(4) Apr 2008, 573-586. *Van Stewart, A., Harness, B. G., & Hurley-Young, C. (1994). Using a summer research program as a mechanism for nurturing professional students' interest in gerontology: Educational Gerontology Vol 20(3) Apr-May 1994, 277-289. *Waldman, H. B., & Perlman, S. P. (2006). Mandating Education of Dental Graduates to Provide Care to Individuals With Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities: Mental Retardation Vol 44(3) Jun 2006, 184-188. *Walker, J. D., Killip, D. E., & Fuller, J. L. (1985). The significance of the admission interview in predicting students' performance in dental school: Journal of Medical Education Vol 60(7) Jul 1985, 569-571. *Wilding, J. M., & Valentine, E. R. (1992). Factors predicting success and failure in the first-year examinations of medical and dental courses: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 6(3) May-Jun 1992, 247-261. *Wilson, S., Suddick, R. P., Shay, J. S., & Hustmyer, F. E. (1981). Correlations of scores on embedded figures and mirror tracing with preclinical technique grades and PMAT scores of dental students: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 53(1) Aug 1981, 31-35. *Wilson, S. G., & Husak, W. S. (1988). A multivariable approach toward predicting dental motor skill performance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 67(1) Aug 1988, 211-217. *Winning, T., Lim, E., & Townsend, G. (2005). Student experiences of assessment in two problem-based dental curricula: Adelaide and Dublin: Assessment & Evaluation in Higher Education Vol 30(5) Oct 2005, 489-505. *Wu, S., Miao, D., Zhu, X., Liang, J., Liu, X., Luo, Z., et al. (2007). The personality types of Chinese dental postgraduate students: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 35(8) 2007, 1077-1086. *Wu, S.-J., Miao, D.-M., & Luo, Z.-X. (2006). The differences of personality styles between the Chinese and English dental school applicants: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 20(11) Nov 2006, 720-722. *Wurster, C. A., Weinstein, P., & Cohen, A. J. (1979). Communication patterns in pedodontics: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(1) Feb 1979, 159-166. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Abou-Rass, M. (1973). Effects of method of sequencing and amount of training on the acquisition and performance of psychomotor skills in preclinical endodontics: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Arnold, C. T. (1979). An investigation of instructional treatment and psychomotor aptitude on dental student skill learning: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berman, M. (1977). The relationship of dental student self-esteem, verbal influence patterns during nutritional counseling and changes in patient eating and oral health care habits: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blitz, A. N. (1973). An investigation of the ways in which personality characteristics affect performance on computer-assisted instruction and programmed text: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Brand, A. A. (1980). Change of attitude towards dentistry shown by dental students after graduation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cooper, M. L. (1987). The role of supportive transactions and perceived functional support as stress buffers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Galaif, T. N. (1980). A cross-sectional developmental study of empathy levels of dental students as they progress through the four year dental school program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gershen, J. A. (1977). An evaluation of two small group instructional methods for teaching behavioral sciences in the dental curriculum: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldstein, M. B. (1978). Stress, support and coping among first year dental students: A correlational analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Green, T. G. (1980). Moral thinking in dental students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grimaudo, N. J. (2008). Students' and patients' perspectives of clinical teaching at a dental school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gross, A. J. (1996). Dental education: Through the students' eyes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hechter, F. J. (1997). Influences on the academic achievement of undergraduate dental students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoyle, J. D. (1980). Psychosocial sources of stress in dental education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaplan, A. L. (1976). Predicting general or specialty dental practice from admissions data: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kolosowski-Gager, P. E. (1989). Stress and the spouses of dental students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lee, M. M. (1980). The development and testing of self-instructional programs in nutrition for dental students: Dissertation Abstracts International *Rettie, L. L. (1982). A comparison of the effects of open-ended and consensus seeking group discussion processes on the moral judgment of dental hygiene students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Richards, V. K. (1982). Perceived psychological stress and personality profiles in dental students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shub, J. L. (1978). The influence of social structure on behavior: A study of the dental student-patient relationship: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Soble, R. K. (1977). Student value change and congruency with faculty values in professional education related to reference group theory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spisak, F. A. (1992). Acquiring professional communication competence in a dental hygiene program: An ethnographic study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sun, C. H.-H. (1998). Congruence and perceived respect: An investigation of job satisfaction and job involvement among dentists and dental students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Taft, T. B. (1978). The effects of alternative instructional modes on the attitudes and achievement of dental students with different cognitive preferences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tervit, S. L. (2002). An examination of perfectionism, stress, and self-esteem as predictors of clinical performance for dental students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Turek, J. K. (1990). Stress reduction in dental students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Vann, W. F. (1980). Teaching the acquisition of psychomotor skills in dentistry: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Victoroff, K. Z. (2007). An examination of the relationship between emotional intelligence and dental student clinical performance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ware, N. C. (1981). Paradox, gender and professional life: A case study of women in dental school: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wurster, C. A. (1978). Communication patterns in dental student-child interaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *You, D. (2008). Interrelationships and gender differences among components of morality for dental students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links Category:Dentistry